The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe: Two Families
by FantasyFreak34
Summary: A modern family of four enters Narnia at the same time as Lucy. Can they join together and defeat the White Witch?
1. Chapter 1

**Finally got this first chapter up have tried to get it right for a while**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Narnia**

* * *

Luke laughed as the snowball hit him in the chest.

"I'll get you for that, Rose." He said, chasing his sister. Victoria sat down at the edge of the yard and watched them play. Tyler opened the door and called out, "Dinner's ready!" The children hurried inside. The four bowls of warm chili looked delicious and they scarfed it down.

"Come on, guys. We have to go upstairs, it's bedtime." Tyler said. They all sighed and said goodnight.

"What's this? I feel like my body is falling asleep." Luke said nervously.

"Me too." Rose replied. Just then, they felt a jerk, and then they were in a forest. Victoria looked around.

"Well, we're in the snow again, that's for sure." Victoria said. As they looked back, they saw the open door of a wardrobe. And a little girl walking through it. As she got closer, Tyler took a step towards her. The girl looked up, startled by their sudden appearance.

"Hello. My name's Tyler. What's yours?" He asked.

"I'm- I'm Lucy Pevensie. Why are you in here? Where did you come from?" She said.

The four siblings looked at each other.

"We're from America. Where are we?" Victoria replied, panicking. Then the sound of pattering feet filled the air.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know..." Said Tyler. Then a strange creature came into view.

"Aah!" Everybody shouted. The creature looked up.

"Who and what are you?" Rose asked.

"Why, I'm a faun, of course." He replied. "Are you, in fact, a Daughter of Eve?"

"What's that?" Rose said.

"Are you human?" He asked again.

"Yes... We all are." The faun looked at them again.

"My name is Tumnus. Come with me. I have tea ready." The children followed him eagerly.

The cave was beautiful inside, decorated with pictures and books. Tumnus hurried to get the cakes out for tea while the children made themselves comfortable. When they started eating, he offered to play the pipes for them.

"Why of course, Mr. Tumnus. Whatever you like." Lucy said.

The pipes made the most wondrous music, better than any music that we have on Earth. It made you want to laugh, cry, shout, sleep, and dance all at the same time. Finally they gave in to the sleep bit of it, and Tumnus sighed. He knew his work was done. When the children awoke again, they found him on the stairs, crying.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I'm a terrible faun. You don't even know what I have done... What I'm doing." The weeping faun replied.

The door opened. In stepped a beautiful woman, all dressed in white. Her skin was quite pale itself. Lucy hid behind the table. She motioned.

"Come. Now. I have somewhere to take you." Tyler hesitated.

"Now!" The children hurried out of the cave and onto the sleigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad I have so much time to write. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If there's any lawyers on this site, I don't own Narnia**

* * *

Tyler shook his head and backed up.

"We aren't going anywhere." He stated.

Ten wolves bounded into the cave.

"By the order of the Queen of Narnia, move." The biggest wolf snarled.

The children were surrounded.

"Very well. We will go." Tyler sighed.

The ride was long and tiring. When the children finally saw the castle, all hope left them. The numerous tall spires shone with an icy light. The courtyard was filled with stone statues of many innocent creatures. Then the gates creaked open and a giant minotaur appeared.

"You have them?" He asked in a deep, gruff voice.

"Yes, General Otmin. I have found the human children. They were hiding out in Tumnus' cave. Now the Golden Age prophecy can never come true."

Both of their faces contorted into evil smiles. Tyler tried to look brave for the others, but inside he knew that they were all feeling the same fear. The inside of the castle was even worse than the outside. Once they were inside, the minotaur led them down two flights of stairs. The dungeons were gloomy and filled with ice, just like every other part of the castle. After hours, an ogre gave them stale bread and brown water.

"We're doomed down here." Luke said. "It's only a matter of days now."

"No. Always have hope. There has to be some good in this Narnia place. Just wait." Rose replied.

Then they heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. It was the ogre, carrying Tumnus! He was cuffed and beaten, blood running down the side of his head. He looked at them with such a sad look on his face the children teared up. He was put in the cell next to them.

"What are you doing in here? I thought you helped her!" Victoria exclaimed.

"She found out about Lucy. The White Witch has no mercy. I am to be executed in five days." Tumnus mumbled.

The children looked around the dungeon. There was nothing to break them free. It was nothing but icy walls and the door.

* * *

"Come on, Ed. In the wardrobe. It's our only chance. Hide!" Peter said.

His little brother climbed into the wardrobe. Peter slowly shut the door. The four siblings pushed and shoved each other to get comfortable. All of the sudden, Peter and Susan fell against what should have been the back of the wardrobe. Instead, they kept falling.

"Is that a tree branch?" Susan asked.

"And snow! Lucy was right all along! I'm sorry Lu, I really am." Peter said.

"It's ok." Lucy replied.

"Well, what do we do now? I think we should go home." Susan said haughtily.

"Let's go see Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy suggested.

She looked at the others with a hopeful look on her face.

"Okay, I guess we can. But we come right back." Peter said as he grabbed four fur coats.


End file.
